


A Wolf's Feast

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Dating Stydia, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Lydia Martin, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Stydia, Transformation, Wolves, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia, Stiles and Derek are captured by a group of fanatics who plan to use the three of them in a ritual to their Roman god.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Wolf's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of drugs, forced mating, and kidnapping. I'm also playing fast and loose with the details of an actual ancient roman ritual so it works for plot purposes. 
> 
> This is day 22 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Transformation and Spit Roasting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Summer break had finally started for Lydia and Stiles and the two of them had planned to make the most of it especially since the FBI intern only had two weeks off before he had to be back in Washington for the summer semester of his internship. The two of them had planned to spend some time with their friends and family back in Beacon Hills before they spent a few romantic days at Lydia’s father’s beach house in LA. The banshee’s father had offered the house for her during the summer to use as an apology for once again missing her birthday. Lydia had accepted on the conditions that she and Stiles would have the house to themselves, planning on fucking her boyfriend on every surface of the house while the two of them spend a relaxing week at the beach. The two of them had just crosses the town line when something slammed into the side of the jeep and sent the vehicle flying off the road, flipping it to its side from the force of the hit. Stiles groans in pain as he frees himself from his seatbelt quickly freeing his dazed girlfriend, worry filling him when he notices the large cut on her head, and pulling her out of the flipped jeep before calling his dad once they are a safe distance away from the vehicle. The FBI intern is half way through explaining what happened to his dad when hooded figures suddenly appear from the tree line and charge towards them, knocking the two banged up 19 year olds unconscious before dragging them off deep into the preserve.

Lydia feels something cold and wet nosing at her face as she slowly comes to, her head throbbing as she slowly opens her eyes, panicking when she realizes her body is strapped down and sees a large tan wolf standing in front of her. The tan wolf whines pitifully as it crouches low to floor, its ear flat against its skull, trying to make itself smaller and less of a threat when it notices Lydia’s distress. Lydia gives up struggling against her restraints when she realizes the straps holding her to some sort of bench aren’t going anywhere and looks around the room trying to find her boyfriend, thankful there weren’t any straps around her head. The banshee shifts nervously when she can’t find anyone else in the small room aside from the wolf, noticing what looks like an observation area above them. The wolf shuffles closer as Lydia frantically searches for Stiles, still pressed against the ground until it’s directly under the bound banshee, whining and gently pawing at her hand to get her attention. 

“Ssssssh not now ok boy. I need to find my boyfriend and make sure he’s ok. You haven’t seen him have you? Tall, cute, never stops talking.”

The way the wolf’s chest puffs up in pride at her first two words describing her boyfriend before scowling in an entirely human way at the last few has Lydia freezing, her mind racing at she stares at its familiar whiskey eyes. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles’ ears perk up and his tail starts to wag happily when Lydia finally recognizes him, licking at her face and neck, careful of the cut on her forehead, despite her complaints that he’s getting wolf slobber all over her, pulling away to shrug when she asks him what happened. Lydia sighs, knowing Stiles won’t be much help trapped in that form before calling him over. Stiles trots back towards his girlfriend as he presses the top of his head against her hand, tail picking up speed when the banshee starts scratches behind his ear, his chest rumbling happily before tensing when his canine ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps. Positioning himself aggressively between his bound, naked girlfriend and the door Stiles releases a low warning growl, flashing his new fangs, when the clocked figures from the crash walk through the door dragging a dark moving sack. 

“Good, now that both of you are awake and we have the final piece for the ritual we can get started.”

“What ritual? And what did you do to my boyfriend?”

“Worry not once the ritual both of them will return to normal.”

"What do you mean both?"

Ignoring the banshee’s questions and demands to be released, the cloaked figures toss the moving sack into the room and leave, sealing the door behind them as a dark wolf finally breaks free from the sack. Lydia immediately recognizing a fully shifted Derek whose eyes flash as he snarls at the strange wolf near his packmate, dropping his aggressive stand when he realizes the wolf is Stiles after catching the guy’s scent. Stiles is still defensive, warily watching Derek frown and tilt his head in confusion over the younger man’s new form. Stiles presses himself against his girlfriend’s side, his head resting on her back, as he watches Derek inspect the circular chamber just as the 19 year old had done when he first woke up, snorting in amusement when the werewolf huffs angrily when he can’t shift back or find a way out. The three of them aren’t alone for long before a group of hooded figures wearing Wolf masks appear above them in the viewing area. Strange smelling incenses are lit and dropped into the room than has Lydia and the wolves sneezing and their pupils dilating. 

“Brothers and Sisters we come together on the eve of our holiest of festivals, Lupercalia, to call upon our great god Mars to accept our offering and bless our tribe with health and fertility, and to purify and banish the evils that plague us so that we may thrive!”

A hooded figure chants as the others begin drench the three below them with bright pink glowing liquid, the chanting getting louder as they watch the two transformed men twist and howl as the liquid absorbs into their bodies. Lydia shivers when she feels the cold liquid hit her skin, trembling as intense arousal swiftly flares through her as the potion takes effect on her. The leader of the hooded figures call for the wolves to take their offering to the god Mars as representatives of his divine form and pass his blessing onto their tribe through the body of their offered vessel. The banshee jolts when a wet nose suddenly presses against her exposed cunt before she hears a vicious snarl followed by a low pained whine. Twisting as much as she can in her restraints Lydia can see Stiles snarling at Derek, his body tight with aggression, his snout and fangs covered in Derek’s blood. His human mind lost under the influence of the magic, running on animalistic instinct to claim the bitch as his and his alone. Stiles huffs, his chest puffing out with pride, when Derek submits to his authority, watching as the werewolf makes his way towards the front of their bitch before he turns towards her exposed pussy. Stiles can hear the bitch calling for him but can’t understand her words as the magic swirls around in his head, drowning out all thoughts other than the sweat fertile smell coming from her. Pushing his snout against her wet folds Stiles slides his tongue across her skin, releasing a pleased rumble deep in his chest at the sweat taste of her slick before shoving his tongue in as deep as he can for another taste. Derek circles around the front of the bitch, vaguely aware that the bitch seems familiar to him before he licks at her face and slips his tongue into her open mouth when she yelps at Stiles’ intrusion. The two wolves lick into their respective wet heats, their cocks slipping out of their sheaths as the potion sends the two men into magic induced rut. Feeling the beautiful bitch shudder as she comes on his tongue Stiles pulls off her and hops up onto the bench before he wraps his front paws around her waist, humping against her as he tries to find her entrance. 

Lydia moans when Stiles’ tongue spears her cunt, flinching when Derek licks into her mouth in a mockery of a kiss, crying when she hears the figures calling for the mating to begin, dread sitting low in her stomach as she realizes what’s about to happen. Her orgasm hits her hard as she shakes and squirts around Stiles’ long, dexterous tongue, panting around Derek’s tongue as he continues to lick into her mouth. Lydia sighs in relief when she feels her boyfriend move away from her, shrieking when Stiles’ canine form suddenly jumps on top of her, his soft fur brushing against her thighs as he ruts his cock against the swell of her ass. Derek pulls his tongue out of her mouth before he is joining Stiles on top of her, his canine cock rubbing against her face as the banshee struggles under the two wolves. A sharp set of jaws against the back of her throat has Lydia freezing, a loud growl ringing in her ear as Stiles presses his teeth against her skin. Lydia cries out when Stiles’ large cock finally slips inside her, his teeth leaving her neck as he brutally ruts into her, the tip of his cock slamming painfully into her cervix with each rough thrust. Derek uses his bitch’s distraction to slip his cock into her open mouth, thrusting into the tight wet heat, growling when he feels her teeth scraping as she gags on the size of his cock. Lydia sobs, desperately trying to breathe around Derek’s cock as it rams against the back of her throat, shivering when she feels Stiles’ tongue lap at her spine. Another orgasm is violently forced out of her as both Derek and Stiles’ hips pick up speed, the bottom of their cocks starting to swell as she tightens around them. Lydia hears the figures above them moan and gasp, her cheek burning when she realizes they are getting off on the sight of her being breed by the wolves. She hears Stiles snarl behind her and feels his knot popping in and out of her a few times before boyfriend is pushing it past her abused rim, stretching her impossibly wide as it locks them together and fills her womb with his cum. Derek’s knot soon pushes past her lips, forcing her jaw open painfully before he is spilling his watery wolf cum down her throat and filling her mouth. Lydia sobs, choking as she tries to swallow Derek’s release as the two transformed men continue to rock into her, filling her with load after load of watery cum for what feels like hours until her stomach is swollen and their knots shrink enough to slip out of her. A masked, hooded figure walks into the chamber after the wolves slip free, holding more of the strange smelling incense that causes the wolves to whine and back away from the figure as he approaches the bound banshee. An intricately decorated jug that has wolf motifs painted onto it is pressed against her lips, collecting Derek’s cum that’s spilling out of her slack mouth before it’s then pressed against her ruined cunt to collect Stiles’ cum. The figure retreats quickly closing the door behind him as the wolves recover from the scent and move backwards Lydia, the tongues cleaning her up of the leftover cum dripping out of her holes before they climb back on top of her and push in for another round. Lydia is fucked and filled again and again with the same figure collecting cum from her holes after each round before the banshee finally passes out. Stiles and Derek fuck and fill the bitch for hours after she loses consciousness as the figures above them consume and smear the collected cum across their bodies crying out to their god to bless them until the magic wears off when the new day starts, forcibly changing the two men back to their normal states. Stiles and Derek are barely able to unstrap Lydia before they collapse from exhaustion. The masked figures finish their ritual giving thanks to their offerings before leaving the three of them laying naked and covered in cum. The three of them wake up hours dressed and lying on cots in the backroom of the animal clinic, memories hazy of the last 24 hours, after the pack finally found them, feeling violated but unable to recall what happened.


End file.
